The Wall- Gared's Execution
by Totalstar223
Summary: What if everything at the Wall didn't go as planned? What if Cotter didn't save Gared and left him to rot? How would Gared escape now? All of these questions will be revealed...


I lie wide awake in the storeroom. My hands are tied as my body aches from the cold hard floor. I stare up at the ceiling, regretting everything I've done to get myself put in here. Why did I do it? Why did I have to do that to Britt? I mean, he clearly was looking for a fight, but I was the one who pulled my sword first. I ended up killing a man, a man who shared the duties and responsibilities of any watcher of the Wall. I have to admit that this is my fault. I let him provoke me into doing what I had done. He knew that if it was me who ended up killing him it would still lead me to my end. I just can't believe I was so foolish! And now, in just a matter of minutes, I'm going to be punished for my sins and for breaking my vows.

I close my eyes for a moment as I let my mind roam free from all the stress. I picture myself back at House Forrester, triumphing through the gate knowing that I became the hero they wanted me to be. I picture being present at Rodrik and Elaena's wedding, with the Forresters and the Glenmores all together. And Talia, being the bridesmaid and flower girl along with Mira. It was quite obvious that she had feelings for me. I didn't really feel the same about her at first, but I eventually must've grown on her. But, if we were to be married, our betrothal will never come, since she hasn't a clue that I am to be executed in front of everyone here at Castle Black. She loved me as I did her, but now, are future will forever remain unclear.

I'm also imagining myself standing next to Lord Gregor Forrester. He is patting me on the back and smiling at me, knowing that he is proud of me for not letting him down. Even though I'll never find the North Grove at this point, I will always be his squire, regardless of my demise. And I will die with honor the same way he did at the Twins.

I hear the sound of the door being unlocked. I stand up on my feet and take a deep breath, keeping my head up and not showing fear. The door opens and a watcher steps in.

"It's time, Tuttle," he says. "Time for you to pay for what you've done." I glare at him as I remain standing tall. Although I'm scared, I don't want him or the others to see it.

"Damn you…" I say. He grits his teeth and shows an immediate reaction by punching me in the nose. I do my best to hold in the pain as blood drips down my lips. I look up at the man, gazing into his eyes.

"Shut your **cking mouth, Tuttle!" he shouts. "One more word, and I'll gag you!" I honestly don't care if he gags me, knowing that I'm going to be silenced forever, he might as well start here.

"Go ahead…" I say, quietly. He proceeds and pulls out a piece of cloth from his coat. He wraps around my mouth and fastens it with a tight knot. I can no longer speak, but my thoughts remain in tact. The man looks at me with a riled expression on his face.

"Let's go." he says. He then pushed me out of the storeroom and has make walk through the center of Castle Black. All of the watchers are present. Finn, Cotter, and even Jon. Finn shows a look of annoyance as Cotter desperately tries to look away. Jon, who is at the front of the row, shakes his head with disappointment. They were my only friends here at the Wall, and them seeing me in the position I'm in now reminds me of how I let them down. I walk up the steps as Frostfinger grins sinisterly above. He wants me dead. He's wanted that ever since I entered through those gates. Well now he's getting his wish, and I hope he is happy for it.

I reach the top of the podium as everyone continues to look at me. I see the noose tied to the long wood as it swings back and forth in the wind. If I honestly had to choose, I would pick the sword, but it isn't up to me to decide my fate. My mouth begins to itch from underneath my gag. I move my lips around in an attempt to make it go away. Frostfinger now looks at me, confused.

"What's that on his kisser?" he asks. My kisser? I've never heard that one before. I've never actually _kissed_ anyone, so that nickname doesn't suit it.

"He insulted me!" says my captor. "So I shut him up!" Frostfinger puts his hand up to his forehead, showing a slight bit of ignorance for the man.

"Fine," he says. "He won't be saying much anyway when I'm done with him." He's right. I _won't_ be saying much. Not after this, not ever again. My captor kicks me down to my knees and ties the noose around my neck. Rope. A gag. Bindings. I'm beginning to feel like a wrapped up present that you send to someone as a gift. But they're certainly going to send me away, and it won't be to a friend. I lift my head up high so that everyone can see the shame I have brought upon myself. Frostfinger steps beside me and faces the crowd.

"By order of the Wall and of Castle Black, you are sentenced to death for the murder of Britt Warrick, a fellow watcher and brother in arms." he explains. I can't even bother listening to him. All I can think about at the moment is how I'm going to feel at the end of this. I have failed my uncle, my household, and I couldn't even find the North Grove. All of my regrets fill up in my head, nothing else to think about but those. Nevertheless, death isn't really a feeling. It is something that is supposed to take all the pain and suffering away from you. But my death, no, it will not take away that suffering. It will only make me feel much, much worse.

I take one last glance at the crowd before I am sentenced. My last few moments on Earth are to be spent here in this cold, dark wasteland of forgotten dreams. All these men clearly suffered, but not as near as I'm about to. Death is inevitable, and for me this proven right.

"And by the power invested in me and all the men here at Castle Black, I sentence you, Gared Tuttle, to die." Frostfinger continues. Here it comes. The moment where I am to be killed in front of all men. I shed a small tear from my eye. No one seems to notice it but me. Good. At least I'll have some dignity left. Frostfinger now turns to me. He rips off my gag and throws it on the ground, ready to give out the order.

"Any last words before we kill you, Tuttle? he asks. I look up at him with eyes as ferocious as a tiger.

"Iron from Ice…" I say. I then close my eyes as I await for what is about to happen. Frostfinger looks over at a group of men and nods.

"Hang him." he says. The man on the right pulls the lever and I am sent through the floor. My eyes wide open, my body motionless. The sound of the crowd cheering and clapping was the last thing I ever heard in this barricade of a living hell.


End file.
